The Story That Won't End
by BeckiebooTwo
Summary: AC 196: Duo finds a strange book, but now he has to find his way home! Gundam Wing/Fushigi Yuugi fic. Interesting, ne? READ!


Whoa. It's been awhile since I last wrote something.let's see if I can get the old juices flowing again. The Tentative Schedule: Gundam Wing/ Fushigi Yuugi crossover fic, multi- POV, contains SPOILERS (well, semi-spoilers, at least)! Oh and (maybe) a little speck of 4+3 and/or 1+2. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, Fushigi Yuugi, or any of the characters. I do not intend on benefiting financially off of them.  
  
GW: After the war, but none of the Endless Waltz's events take place FY: After their final confrontation with Nakago, but let's say that Miaka, Yui, and Tamahome stayed in the book. All of the Suzaku Seven are still alive.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One: The Discovery  
  
AC 196  
  
Duo woke up that morning feeling reluctant. Today was his first day of work. After the war he had a lot of spare time and Hilde offered him a job working with her at a new antique shop. He couldn't keep relying on her to keep helping him with his rent, so he agreed.  
The phone rang and it sounded like a war siren in his ears. He let it ring a few times before he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled out of bed, still tangled in sheets, and grabbed the cordless off the floor.  
"Hello?" he said rather grouchily, unlike his normally jovial self.  
"Duo?" He recognized it as Hilde's voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing? You should have been here half an hour ago!"  
Duo, still on the floor, looked at his alarm clock on the nightstand. She was right. It was 9:32, meaning he was late. Not a good way to start your first day of work. He wriggled out of his bed sheets' grasp and stood up.  
"I'll just get washed up and I'll be right over," he yawned.  
"No one cares what you look like, Duo. Just get over here!" Hilde said, almost yelling.  
Before she could say more, Duo hung up the phone. How dare she say something like that? No matter where he goes the Shinigami must always look good in the eyes of his victims.  
  
After Duo's fifteen-minute shower, he went into his closet and put on a clean pair of boxers and the rest of his clothes. He spent about five minutes drying his long caramel-colored hair and another five putting it into its trademark braid. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was clad in a fitted, red, mock turtleneck tank top, black jeans, and boots. His violet eyes were rejuvenated and shining. He smiled. "Go get 'em."  
  
Five minutes after leaving his apartment, Duo parked his motorbike and walked into Jack's Old Stuff Antique Shoppe (We have stuff from as far back as 1990 AD!) A stale smell played at his nostrils when he walked in. Damn, was the store an antique too? he thought. The faded paint on the walls was peeling, and dust was on the floor.  
"Well it's about time!" called Hilde before Duo could take in any more of his surroundings.  
"You're lucky I didn't get here later than I did! I still haven't eaten, y'know?" The American said, crossing his arms.  
Hilde's eyes lingered on him for a moment, and then she smiled abruptly. "Just be on time, ok?" Then she added, "Former soldiers should know about that, shouldn't they?"  
"Yeah, yeah." He waved off her comment. "So where is this Jack guy anyway?" he asked looking around.  
"Oh, he's not here," the girl said nonchalantly.  
"Nani?" [A/n: I love it when people add in Japanese words. _] His eyes widened in surprise. "You rushed me over here and the store's freaking owner isn't even here yet?!"  
"He couldn't come because he's at the hospital.his wife's having a baby!" she retorted, seemingly impatient with the boy. "And he left me in charge."  
Duo, not wanting this to go any further, asked, "So what is it that I'm doing anyways?"  
She sighed. "You'll be in the storage room sorting all our stock." Duo raised his eyebrows. ".everything we ordered came in earlier than we expected. That's why the place looks like this."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna be in here sweeping and stuff."  
"So I'm gonna be back there by myself?"  
Hilde pursed her lips. "God, Duo! Don't worry, there's somebody back there that will help you. It's back there." She pointed to Duo's left. "The door's unlocked. He'll tell ya what ya hafta do." With that, Hilde went into another room on Duo's right.  
What a girl, the American thought as he headed to the storage room door. Even though the door was about twenty feet away from him, it took Duo almost a minute to get inside, for he was trying to keep dust from getting on his clothes. "Damn dust."  
"Being so materialistic will get you nowhere," called a familiar voice once he walked in.  
The voice belonged to a boy carrying a box. He had shiny black hair slicked into a ponytail and deep, dark, almond-shaped eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and khaki pants.  
"Wufei?" Duo asked taken aback. He didn't expect someone like him to be working in such a place.  
"Duo," the Chinese boy responded matter-of-factly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you," he said in the same emotionless tone, putting the box in a corner. "Extra time, in need of money. This was all that was available to me, so here I am."  
  
"How long have you been here?" Duo asked, looking around. Most of the work seemed to be already done.  
"I've been here since eight. There's still plenty for you to do, though. I didn't forget."  
"Oh, Wu-chan, that's so you. Justice must be served!" he exclaimed in a mocking, but playful manner.  
The young, black-eyed veteran glared at the American. The American decided to change the subject. "Who's gonna wanna buy all this old stuff anyway?"  
"You shouldn't complain, Duo," Wufei replied. "The girl was nice enough to get us these jobs." He paused. "Although, I don't think he should have left her, a simple girl, in charge.."  
Duo smiled and laughed to himself at the boy's ideals. He sighed loudly. "Well, I should get started then, ne?"  
  
Nearly an hour passed and not much, on Duo's part, was done. It was mostly because he was trying to keep his clean and partially because he was amused with practically everything he laid his hands on. He never realized how similar technology of the twentieth-century was to theirs and how little it changed. Duo assumed it was because of the war and all the disagreements between Space and Earth.  
Duo rummaged through the stuff in his box and pulled out another plastic, gray box. What the object was was vague to him until he read the label. "Hey, Wu-chan!" he called a little over-excitedly.  
"What?" the Asian boy asked as he approached.  
Duo calmed his voice a little. "Check it out! Out of all one- hundred 'n' twelve Playstations, I never thought I'd see the first one!" He held up the gaming console in triumph. Wufei grunted his disinterest. Duo looked at him in mild disbelief. "Oh well, I guess I'll be taking this for mysel-ooh! What's this?"  
The braided boy's attention immediately turned to a red book he noticed in his box. He picked it up and examined the cover. It was torn and the red was fading. There were scratches and the binding seemed very unprofessional. This must be ancient or somethin', he thought, staring wide-eyed at the strange piece of literature. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. All of them were blank except for the first page. To make it even weirder, the print, unlike the cover, was neat and looked new. This must be fake, he thought. He couldn't even read it. He knew it wasn't Japanese.maybe Chinese?  
"Hey, Wufei! Look at this!" he called once more in the same excited voice, still looking at the book.  
Wufei approached the Shinigami again with a sourer look on his face. "What? I can't finish my work if you keep calling me like some pathetic, little girl." He glanced at the book. "The book pile is over there." He pointed.  
"Iie, iie," Duo interrupted. "I wantcha to read it!" His lively tone greatly contrasted the other boy's more surly tone.  
Wufei impatiently snatched the book from Duo's hands. Duo sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Can you read it?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I can read it." Wufei's "it" was cut short when his jaw dropped.  
"Nani, Wu-chan? What's it say?" Duo asked, eagerly awaiting the book's secret. He briefly wondered if it was hentai, but Wufei's silence abruptly brought the American out of his perverted fantasy. Wufei seemed hypnotized by the book. "Doushita, Wu-chan? What the hell does the book say?"  
The black-eyed boy let out in a weak and mildly bewildered voice, "'Shin Jin Tenchi So'?"  
  
***  
  
Ha ha!! Finished! It's 2:11 am right now. Why am I still up? Because I forgot to save, so I typed everything over before I forgot and went insane. I really hope these guys are in character and that the book is going according to canon. If not, oh well. I'm not changing it. This fic was a great idea a friend gave me and I doubt, or at least I hope there isn't another one like it. Comment and I'll love you forever, crit and I'll love you forever, flame and I'll just laugh. C/C: It's what keeps me and the story going!! So click! Click! Click! 


End file.
